A Tale of a New Kind
by Goofy-Goober3D
Summary: Harry thought that once the war was was over, he would have an easy life. He never thought having an easy life would be this boring. What Harry would give just to have another adventure. And boy does he find one! Though... He does have to admit he never expected this. Follow Harry as he finds new friends, visits new places, and he might even discover a new love interest.
1. A Tale of a New Kind

**Yup a new fic. The idea popped into my head at around two a.m last night and I couldn't go to sleep without writing it down. I hope you like it. Cover pic not mine. I found it on google.**

**WARNING! Rated T for cursing and whatnot. No beta so sorry for any mistakes you find. Hey Maybe you'd like to beta! mssg me if you do. I'd really appreciate it. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter one- A Tale of a New Kind

It came to a surprise for Harry that after dreaming to be normal for most of his life and after just finishing a war that he and his friends should have never participated in, would he wish for something exciting to come back into his life once again. Almost three weeks have passed since the final battle at the Department of Mysteries. Three weeks of hard work in fixing all damages that followed the end of the bloody war. Three weeks of tracking remaining Death Eaters. Three weeks of dodging fan-girls and fan-boys alike.

Three weeks...

But in those long weeks... Harry could truly say that he has never felt happier. Since that day, Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Concurred, was free. Free from the despicable man-, no creature, who hunted him from the day of his birth and continued to torment him until Harry was finally able to free himself from the dark lord.

Harry will not deny that after the haze of confusion and emptiness he felt after everything was said a done with, he burst into uncontrollable tears that left him in the lap of a soothing Mrs Weasly. Sirius, The Weasly's, Hermione, The Lovegood's, Neville, Remus, Tonks, the rest of the order, and surprisingly enough, the Malfoy's had truly become a family to him. Growing up in the Dursly home, Harry never thought he'd be so blessed to have a family as big as the one he had now.

Everyone of these mentioned people had fought and risked their lives for him in the Department of Mystery. He had almost lost his godfather in the hands of Belletrix and the veil if it hadn't been for Lucius quick timing. It had come to a shock for everyone when Snape and the Malfoy's were uncovered as spies for the Order of the Phoenix. But it was an even bigger shock for Voldemort when he took on Harry in front of the order and his Death Eaters and found himself with a equal opponent. In the end, it was a small dagger that ended the duel. A muggle item that Harry had acquired as a gift from Sirius before entering his fifth year. A quick but strong stab in the heart, with a little help of Harry's directed magic, will, and... something else helped defeat the Dark Lord.

The flying curses and hexes stopped almost immediately when Voldemort's inhuman screech of pain and fury shocked everyone into their frozen stupor. They all watched as a dark mix of purples and black colored mist seemingly evaporated of the wound in his chest and as his very body seemed to be consumed in the fog before finally disappearing before them all. If it weren't for the fact that the remaining Death Eaters began to claw at their arms were the dark mark resided in; all the while screeching in pain as they had their magic taken away from their body's and soul's; Harry, his friends, and the rest of the order wouldn't have believed the dark lord was truly gone.

It was over.

The war was finally over.

And yet Harry couldn't help but feel restless.

Sirius and Remus, who have finally declared themselves as mates, quickly adopted Harry as their son and heir. After a long talk with his new guardians, Harry finally confessed his rough treatment at the hands of the Dursley family. It took the combined strengths of Arthur and Remus to hold back the furious godfather into cursing Harry's relatives into oblivion.

Though it didn't help much since all their attention was on the angry man that they forgot about Molly. Mrs Weasly immediately apparated herself to number 4 pivet drive while no one was looking. It wasn't until Ginny, who was innocently trimming her finger nails, mentioned the storm her mother was about to bring fourth to the Dursley's before she followed in her mothers footsteps with a wicked smirk.

Sirius smirked as well before disappearing, taking Remus and Arthur along with him. It was Hermione and Luna who calmed Harry before he could pass out due to his hyperventilating. The daily prophet had a field day when the Dursley trial was over. Harry was mortified when he learned of this but he couldn't help but laugh when he saw his uncles bruised up face shouting on the front page.

The Dursley trial wasn't the only obstacle he faced during these three weeks. Minister Fudge, along with Dolores Umbridge, were determined to have Harry sent to Azkaban as they feared the boy would become the next 'dark lord'. With the combined forces of Dumbledore, Kingsley, Lucius Malfoy, Arthur, and, to the embarrassment but amusement to everyone, the irate Molly Weasly once again came to Harry's defense.

Molly would first kiss Voldemorts robes before anyone lays a harming hand on any of her kids. And Harry was hers in all but blood.

Minister Fudge and Umbridge were removed from office merely a few hours after Harry's warrant for arrest, which was shredded by Malfoy, was sent. Kingsley was appointed Minister of Magic until further notice... Though he would most likely keep the position.

Harry and the other Hogwarts students who had been in the department of mysteries were let off of school for the rest of the year. Both to heal and to celebrate their bravery and stupidity, as most adults would say. During the short time off, Harry took the time to really get to know Draco. While the blond was still very much arrogant and rude, Harry eventually was able to befriend him, much to Draco's annoyance since Harry wouldn't quit trying to get the other Griffindors to accept him.

Dumbledore had pulled Harry aside one evening and apologized for everything he had been put through in Hogwarts. He had a feeling that now that his new guardians (along with Molly) knew of Harry's exploits, he would no longer be attending Hogwarts. Dumbledore, to Harry's shock and confusion, actually pulled him into a strangely strong embrace and pointed to his heart.  
"Your light is strong. Let it guide you."

Harry didn't get the chance to question what his former headmaster meant as a thin journal was shoved into his hands before he had a chance to open his mouth.  
"Not everything is as it seems. Remember to look beneath the underneath. You might just be surprised at what you find."

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry, eyes twinkling with pride and love for the boy he saw as a grandson. Though everything was calm now, Harry would soon find the adventure he was looking for.

* * *

Harry glared at the offending piece of parchment. Not that it had done anything to him, really. More of what was written on said offending piece of parchment. Remus did say that even if he was going to tutor him, he wasn't going to make his schooling easier. Although he did learn more with Remus's tutoring than he did in Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but complain whenever he was assigned an essay.

Essay's suck!

Even Sirius had said it. Though Sirius often laughed when Harry went to complain to him. Not that Harry complained much... Well he did. With essays. Because they suck.

Harry rolled his eyes as he read his work once over before he pulled out his wand and banished the parchment. Now that he read it over, he couldn't believe he had actually written that down! Dear Merlin, that was almost as painful to read than it was when he actually had to write it.

His magic had grown leaps and bounds since he began studying with Remus. Now that Harry had full access to his magic that is. It turns out that the scar on his forehead was a curse scar. It was used to leach off his magical core whenever Voldemort needed a boost or to stabilize the murderers own magic. Since he had the received the curse scar at such a young age, Harry's magic had been blocked for almost thirteen years. Now that the block was removed, his magic was allowed to flow through his body normally. But since it's been blocked for so many years, the magic is pretty much new, almost childlike in a sense but nurturing at the same time. Harry couldn't explain the new feeling. It was like sitting in front of a fire covered with warm blanket. Soothing in a way.

Because of this new development, his new guardians had to make sure Harry exercised his magic daily so it would grow normally. If not, Harry could experience a magical backlash that could become harmful if not deadly.

Although Harry was overjoyed with having Sirius and Remus as his parents, Harry was exasperated with their coddling. It was like they expected that Harry would blow up into confetti at any given moment. He couldn't preform a simple 'Lumos' without one of them breathing down his neck.

During the first few days in living with his new guardians, Harry had approached Sirius into teaching him on how to become an animigus. It took some convincing but he finally got the old dog to sit down and teach him the ropes. Harry hasn't fully achieved his transformation but it wouldn't be long before he did.

Dropping his head onto his desk in frustration, Harry decided taking a break would be the best. He didn't want to set anything else on fire due to his anger yet again. Standing up, Harry stretched his sore limbs and walked over to the small kitchen area for a glass of pumpkin juice. The small family had decided on moving out of number twelve and into a small cottage near a dense forrest in order to escape some of Harry's most successful stalkers. Though it was small, it seemed perfect for Harry.

Harry took a long drink from his cup before he set it down on the counter top. As he did so, he noticed a scrap piece of paper with Remus's familiar scrawl.

_"Hey, pup! Siri and I left to the Ministry. Don't know when we'll be back so be careful. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry and if you need anything, floo Molly. _  
_ -Love you!_  
_P.s. Don't forget to finish that essay! Its due tomorrow._

_P.s.s Ignore Remus, Harry! Essays are evil and must be sent to the deepest pits of hell!"_

Harry snorted as he set the note down. Remus obviously didn't catch Sirius writing the last part. But you know... He couldn't go against his god fathers orders. Harry grinned and chugged the remainder of his pumpkin juice and placed the cup in the sink. Harry then walked towards the den and flopped down onto the couch parallel to a window that viewed the dense foliage.

Their new home wasn't exactly pretty but Harry loved every bit of it. It felt to the burrow, it was homey and dimly lit by the fire place set in the corner of the room. The floors were a dark mahogany wood, covered in a disarray of different types of rugs made in all shapes and colors. Two armchairs sat directly in front of the fireplace. Both chairs were completely different in style and in size. One was a dark burgundy leather chair while the other was a creamy colored recliner that made Harry sink deep into it's cushions whenever he sat in it. Several giant book cases filled to the brim with all sorts of literature were placed randomly throughout the room. The walls were painted a soft brown but had long red drapes covering it. A dark wooden coffee table stood in-between the two armchairs. It's seemingly only purpose was for Sirius to rest his feet on. The couch Harry was currently sitting on was a long plush sofa that was pushed against the farthest wall to the entrance was a perfect spot to view the whole back yard. though Harry's favorite seat had to be the plush bean bag chair that sat in between the two armchairs. Harry had often been found asleep on the chair due to how soft and comfy it was. More often than not, Remus and Sirius had to take turns in carrying the boy to bed since Harry either refused to wake up or Harry was really just that deep of a sleeper. Looking around the room again Harry bit back a snicker when he realized that since moving in, he had not seen any one place a book back into the shelves once done reading it. The room was a mess of random books of all kinds.

Sighing in registration, Harry stood once again and began to pick up the books in a sedate pace. He was barely half way done when he caught something move from the corner of his eye. Harry turned towards the window and squinted through the bright rays of the sun. Harry gasped when he noticed a dark lump slumped against a tree in his backyard. His eyes widened before he checked to see if his glasses were functioning properly. he then rolled his eyes at his own actions before quickly running out of his home and towards the lump. Harry cursed his stupid luck as he got closer and reloads that the lump was actually a person and not an animal as he was hoping it was. Gasping for breath, Harry dropped to his knees and muttered a quick diagnostics charm. He gave a short sigh of relief when he realized the figure only suffered from a few minor cuts and bruises though unconscious due to exhaustion. Now calm, Harry scrunched his nose at the persons attire. A long black leather coat with two odd metal drawstrings, black leather boots and gloves. Harry couldn't tell the persons gender due to the deep hood that adorned their face. The soon to be sixteen year old sat back and poked the figure lightly with his wand, drawing out a low moan. Harry grimaced and silently cast an 'Episkey' before levitating the figure from the ground and back towards home.

He really hoped Sirius and Remus wouldn't be back soon... Or at least not to mad at him.

* * *

**I love Harry Potter Crossovers! So I decided to combine two of my favorite Fandoms! I have the next chapter half written so next update should be very soon. Can anyone try and guess who Harry found? Also, Who should pair up with who? Het or Slash, doesnt really matter to me. Send me your preferences. Till next time! **


	2. Leather Coats and Pumpkin Juice

**WARNING! Rated T for cursing and whatnot. No beta so sorry for any mistakes you find. Hey Maybe you'd like to beta! mssg me if you do. I'd really appreciate it.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter two- Leather coats and Pumpkin Juice

Harry seriously couldn't believe his own stupidity right now. Staring down at his 'Guest', Harry winced at the the thought of what Remus and Sirius would do if they found out. Bringing in a random stranger a few weeks after the war! This guy could be a Death Eater for all he knows! He's probably just fake sleeping and waiting for the opportune moment to leap up and strike at him when Harry least expected it. CONSTANT VIGILANT my ass! Harry was dead the moment he decided to lay the leather clad figure in his bed. This person is going to 'wake up' at any moment then try murder him in his own bedroom and all Harry could do is offer his pumpkin juice as an offering.

_'Pull yourself together!'_ Harry thought to himself as he half hid behind his desk chair, wand pointed firmly at the figure. _'You killed Voldemort for Merlins sake! You can take this guy on.'_ And for some reason, Harry's mind chose that moment to remind him that he doesn't actually know the gender of the figure resting in his bed. Oh dear Morgana did that thought just sound wrong.

Harry took a couple of hesitant steps forward, ignoring the light blush dusting his cheeks, and poke the figure with his wand once before quickly jumping behind his desk chair once again. Man, if only his friends could see him now. A low groan coming from the figure caused Harry to freeze and quickly jump underneath his desk in fright.

_'Man. When did I become so skittish!'_ Harry thought with a groan. Though it didnt once cross his mind that it was his newly found magic that was messing with his instincts.

"Ugh..." The figure groaned as it slowly sat up, hands grasping his head in pain. Now that Harry really heard the stranger, he could now say they were male, judging by the gruffness of the voice. Harry watched as the injured male stood on shaky legs and began to look around his room.  
"What the hell..." The leather clad male whispered. Harry couldn't help but be a bit put off when he realized that the other male was incredibly tall. It was hardly fair that Harry was stuck being one of the shortest boys in Gryffindor but now his future murderer towered over him as well. Harry shoved those thoughts in the back of his mind and fingered his wand closely, spell at ready just in case the man had found him in his hiding place. Emerald eyes watched as the figure slowly made his way towards his door and attempted to open it, only to curse when he realized the door would not budge.

_'Damn, I should have thought this through.'_ Harry thought as he cursed his earlier actions. The figure sighed and slowly made his way bak to Harry's bed and sat down. There were a few moments of silence before the figure turned his head towards Harry.

"You know... It's not very nice to lock strangers in your room," The now definitely male voice said from the bed. Green eyes widened in shock before a dark blush of embarrassment covered his cheeks. Harry slowly crawled out of his hiding spot and stood in front of the dark stranger. Harry felt slightly comforted at the fact that the stranger made no move to attack him and that his wand was still in his hand, magic comfortably soothing his fears slightly.

"...A-Are you ok?" Harry asked hesitantly, mentally cursing himself for asking the man that.

"W-what? Oh, yeah. Fine, thanks." The stranger replied, honestly a bit shocked. "Why would you-... Never mind that. What's your name kid?" The man asked.

"...It's only fair that you introduce yourself first." Harry said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Isn't it rude to not introduce yourself to a guest?" Harry could almost hear the grin in the males voice.

"...isn't it rude to ignore your host's question?" The other male laughed a loud but boyish laugh before answering.

"Well... Can't argue with that logic," The figure said, not sounding as though he was going to give Harry his name. Emerald eyes stared at the figure for a long moment, searching for any way to make the stranger give up his name... Or better yet, his intentions. After a long awkward, at least to Harry that is, silence, Harry casually slipped his wand into his jeans pocket and nodded towards the male with weary eyes.

"Thirsty?"

* * *

Harry watched as the figure chugged down his third cup of pumpkin juice. Pretty cool seeing as Harry had poured him his first glass not even a minute ago. The stranger gave a sigh in content as he leaned over the counter, hand holding up his head as he stared at Harry.

"More?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nah. But that stuff is good. What is it? Pumpkin?" The man asked.

"Y-yeah. It's pumpkin juice." Harry said unnecessarily as the figure began to look around the kitchen before his hand picked up Remus's note.

"Ahh... Your parents?" the stranger asked. At Harry's nod, the stranger began to read the note before his shoulders shook in silent laughter. "Essay's are evil, Eh? I'd have to agree with that one. Though I haven't written an essay in such a long time." The taller male set the note down and stared down at Harry once more... Or at least Harry thought so. He couldn't see the mans face due to the hood. "Although I am grateful that you decided to pull me out of the cold but I need you to tell me where I am and how you healed me."

"...I-I didn't heal you." Harry state nervously.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." The figure admonished as he shook his finger at Harry. "I know for a fact that I would have gotten at least a bruise or two here and there. Imagine my surprise when I feel no bruise."

"M-maybe you d-didn't get as hurt as you t-thought." Harry tried.

"Hmm. You know kid, in my line of work I have to deal with lying on a regular bases. You, my friend, are a terrible lier. Now, tell me, how did you heal me?" The stranger asked as he leaned down closer to Harry.

"What kind of work?" Harry asked, seriously hoping this guy was a muggle. Maybe a nice weather man or something.

The stranger said nothing for a moment before bringing his hand up in between Harry and himself. He rested his elbow on the counter top and slowly pointed with two fingers upwards. Harry watched in awe as the tips of the male leather glove erupted into flames before the stranger dismissed the flames and stared at Harry as if nothing happened.

"Definitely not a weatherman," Harry whispered at he stared at the man's gloved hand.

"Now kid," The stranger drawled.  
"Answer my questions. One. Who are you? Two. Where am I? And three. How did you heal me?"

Harry stared. Screw statue of secrecy. This guy is definitely not a muggle. "Harry. My name is Harry Potter."

"Ok, Harry Potter," the man said slowly. "Continue."

"I can't tell you exactly where you are 'cause I don't know for sure. But we are some where in London, England. Planet Earth. Just saying cause I was on a roll there." Harry said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Erm. I suppose since your not a muggle, I mean since with that nifty fire thing you got going there, I healed you with magic. Simple spell really."

The stranger was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Earth, huh? Never heard of that one. Must be a new I sense no darkness." The man whispered to himself, though Harry heard him.

"...You drank all my juice. That warrants for a repayment. Your name will do just fine." Harry said with edge of nervousness in his voice.

The figure jumped back, startled. As if he forgot that Harry was even there. "...Names, Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said a he threw off his hood.

Harry took in the other males appearance. Axel was a pale man, if Harry had to guess, he'd be in his early twenties. He had rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color, a bit lighter than Harry's own, and probably the most distinguishable feature were his purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

"Now, Harry," Axel said, making Harry jump at the suddenness of his voice. "Does everyone have this... Magic?"

"No... There's a small population of hidden people who could do magic. We call it the wizardry world. We separate ourselves from muggles, non magic folk, for our own safety. We rather avoid witch hunts, you see."

"I see. Your people have there own government?"

"Yeah. Though their still rebuilding."  
Harry said with a shrug.

"Rebuilding?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yeah... We just got over a war. The ministry was pretty much corrupted and a battle took place there." Harry said with a sad sigh.

"Oh. That's unfortunate." Axel said with his eyebrows raised in interest."Where you affected directly?"

Harry snorted before he began laugh uncontrollably. After a few moments, Harry calmed down and stared at Axel with a small smirk.  
"Your not from around here, are you?"

"What made you guess?"

Harry stared at the man for a long moment before sighing and motioning Axel to follow him into the den. He flopped down on his bean bag chair and waited expectantly for Axel to choose a seat. Axel shrugged and followed the bespectacled teen to the other room. He stared at the boy on the bean bag chair before a walked over and grasped the bag with one hand and effortlessly dragged Harry in front of the fire place. He then chose to sit in a rather large armchair where Harry now sat parallel to.

Harry grinned in amusement before he looked up at Axel with a grin.

"A long time ago, there was once an orphaned boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle..."

* * *

**Yup... Axel... XD I originally planned on having Harry find Demyx instead but the dialogue was a bit too snarky to be Demyx. Riku and Marluxia were also considered but hey, Axel is awesome. **

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews cause for longer and quicker updates. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Sneezing Earthquakes

**Thanks for everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. So far, we're up to 453 views! It's awesome to get some feedback from readers. **

**Before I asked if I should pair Harry up with anyone, slash or het, and I got a few responses.**

**Zexion-1**

**Axel-1**

**Leon-1**

**I even got one request to pair Sirius with Sephiroth since Remus wasn't a good partner for him. I'm sorry but I will not change that pairing. It doesn't really matter anyways since I am not planning on having them feature anytime soon.**

**Once again, thank you to Yoruko Rhapsodos,****pokedoss9, ww1990ww, and RogueNya for your reviews. **

**To pokedoss9: At the moment, Harry will not be wielding the Keyblade. That may change later but I don't think I want him to have one. His main weapon is his magic. He might receive one later but he won't use it regularly. **

**To Yoruko Rhapsodos: Thanks! I know I'm not the best writer and that there are a lot of mistakes but hearing this brings a smile to my face. This is like practice for the future and I hope to better as time progresses. **

**To ww1990ww: It may or may not be slash. Sorry if it isn't your cup of tea. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter three- Sneezing Earthquakes

A slow bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. Tensions were high. Harry knew his next decision could put his whole play at risk. Backing out now was out of the question. He made it too far and too strong to just give up now. The very room was seemed to become darker as Harry focused on his one goal. One mistake and it was over. Harry could hear his heart beat as he steadily raised his wand arm and...

CRASH

"JENGA!"

"Damn!" Harry cursed once he got over the shock from hearing the sudden loud noise. "Sirius! You cheated!"

"Did not. Pup, just because you're a sore loser doesn't automatically mean I cheated." Sirius defended with a grin.

"I'm not a sore loser! You were breathing down my neck the whole time! You were trying to distract me!"

"Was not," The godfather said as he stood from the hardwood floor. Sirius then waved his arm over the wooden blocks, watching with no hidden glee as they rearranged themselves back into the starting position. "I have Moony as my witness."

"You were cheating." Remus said, not even looking at them as he read over the documents in front of him.

"Moony!" Sirius gaped in mock surprise. "How could you betray me? In front of my own god son no less!"

Remus turned his head towards Sirius and held eye contact for several moments. "You did the same thing with Twister you cheat."

Harry laughed as he to stood up and stretched his sore muscles. The teen the walked over to Remus, making sure to knock over the reassembled block tower on his way, and read the papers over his shoulder.

"What are these?" He asked.

Remus glanced at Harry and sighed. "It's all your bank and property statements. Those along with other requests and proposals. Fifteen years worth of paperwork. As the Potter heir, everything goes to you. But since you are still underage, it's your guardians' job to oversee all legal documents and business affairs."

Harry grimaced, guilty for leaving this entire work load to his guardians.  
"S-"

"Not another word, pup." Sirius growled as he walked over and sat beside Remus and pulled Harry onto his lap.

"SIRI-" Harry gasped in surprise, causing the older men to laugh.

"We don't want to hear any more apologies from you."

Harry sighed but nodded all the same. Giving a quick elbow jab to his godfather's stomach, Harry escaped his captors hold and ran towards his bedroom, ignoring the loud groan and chuckles behind him.

* * *

Sighing in content, Harry couldn't help but give a serine smile as he glanced around his room. His room. It was almost surreal of how fast everything changed for him. Though he was not about to question his sudden bout of luck. Life seemed so easy now. In spite of that admission, Harry wished his magic would stop acting all wonky. Simple spells weren't so simple anymore. It's not like he couldn't perform them. It just took several tries before it works the way he intended it to. For example: Last week Remus had bumped into the kitchen counter top, causing a glass of milk to fall from its perch. Harry casted a 'Reparo' spell but the glass just shimmered for a moment before exploding into little specks of glitter. Not one to cry over spilt milk, Literally, Harry tried again. This time the cup repaired itself. But before anyone had a chance to congratulate him on a job well done, the glass sprouted legs and ran out of the room. It was several days before they found the wayward cup and by then the glass seemed to have gained some sort of personality.

No one had the heart to change the little guy back.

It was just luck that the healing spell Harry casted on Axel actually worked. And here brings us to the topic of the red haired enigma. After telling his story to the man, Axel stayed for several short minutes before disappearing back into the kitchen. Worried that the stranger would do harm to his home or himself, Harry followed only to come up short. The green eyed teen hadn't seen Axel since. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. Axel seemed like a pretty cool guy. Even if the pitcher of pumpkin juice mysteriously disappeared from its spot in the fridge.

Taking a quick gander at HIS ROOM, Harry shrugged his shoulders before he made his way over to his overly clattered desk. He sat down on the 'spinny' chair, as he fondly called it, and glanced down at his hands. Harry felt the slight burning anger at Umbridge when he caught sight of his blemished hand. He then took a deep breath to calm himself; no use in having another bout of accidental magic.

Harry sniffed, unconsciously hoping it wasn't a future sign of sickness, and pulled out a hand held game system from his desk drawer.

Did you think he was going to study on a Saturday?

After playing a few rounds and being reminded that the adults of the house were leaving to run another errand, Harry finally stood and paused the gameboy, and tucked it in his pocket for later. The princess could wait; right now his stomach was calling for his attention. Further thoughts of nutrients left his mind when a sudden 'whoosh' like sound echoed through his room. Harry quickly turned to face the noise, wand out, ready to defend himself when someone spoke.

"My, aren't we a bit jumpy, today," Harry gasped at the familiar voice. His wand arm drooped slightly but still at ready if needed. "Hello, Harry." Axel greeted with a smirk. Harry's eyes widened at the familiar man as he took a hesitant step back. Though Axel seemed like an okay person, Harry could almost feel something about the man. Something dangerous.

"You wouldn't mind if we crashed here for a bit, do you?" Axel asked, moving to lie on Harry's bed. The green eyed teen swallowed down his reply, too nervous to say anything that might upset him. Instead, Harry gave a short nod in conformation before he froze.

"We?" Harry squeaked. His head immediately shot towards another figure that stood by the door. This guy, once again assuming the figure is male, looked almost as nervous as Harry. He wore the same black leather cloak as Axel though he had closer fitting sleeves and pointier shoulder pads. His hood was up so Harry couldn't distinguish his face, which made him even more cautions towards the new intruder.

"Err… Axel?" The now definitely male if the voice is anything to go by, called nervously. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well you didn't have to follow me." Axel replied as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "In fact, I distinctly remember telling you NOT to follow me."The hooded figure fidgeted under Axel's intense stare. He looked ready to bolt. "Take you hood off, Demyx. You're sending bad vibes towards our host."

"B-but we're not supposed to! It's like rule number one!" 'Demyx' shouted at Axel in a hushed tone, as if someone were to pop up and punish him at the mere thought. "We can't show our faces to anyone outside the organization."

Axel rolled his eyes and stood up swiftly, crossing the room in a few strides. Once he reached 'Demyx's' side, he yanked off the hood, much to the man's obvious sounds displeasure. Once Axel moved out the way, Harry took in the man's appearance. Demyx had interesting cyan eyes and dirty-blond hair, the latter of which is quite distinctive. His hair was in an odd mullet-like style with several individual bangs falling over his face. He looked rather youthful in appearance but Harry pegged him to be around Axel's age, give or take a year.

Demyx's wide eyes turned to look at the shorter boy. There was tense pause before Harry lowered and stashed away his wand.

"Ello. I'm Harry."

Demyx stood in silence for a moment before a grin, more like a grimace, crossed his face. "Err nice to meet you… Hairy?"

Axel grinned and shoved Demyx shoulder roughly. "It's HARRY. H.A.R.R.Y. Got it memorized?"

Demyx rolled his eyes, the tenseness of his shoulder alleviating instantly. Harry stood watching the pair. Could they be a part of some weird cult? Axel he could understand but Demyx? There had to be something there. Just as he was about to bring it up, his stomach growled. Harry turned red in embarrassment as two pairs of eyes turned towards his stomach then at his face.

"Y-you guys hungry?"

* * *

"So, Harry?" Axel asked as he finished the last bite of his sandwich. "Where're your folks?" Demyx froze at the question, Glass of water part way to his face as he glanced around the kitchen.

"They left to run some errands. Not entirely sure when they'll be back." Harry responded lightly. Having lunch with the two men lowered his guard a bit. His instinct telling him they wouldn't hurt him but his training not allowing him to relax completely. Though he would say he considered them almost friends if anyone asked. They were odd to say the least. They seemed total opposites of each other yet the same. Axel has a mysterious, stoic, and calm demeanor, witty and a bit hard to read, Demyx on the other hand is very casual, cowardly, and had this sort of lazy personality. Harry couldn't help but find their clashing personalities refreshing.

"Are these your parents?" Demyx asked, pointing to a picture of him, Sirius and Remus posing in the middle of the great hall.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the guy there is my godfather Sirius and the other one is my honorary uncle, Remus." Harry looked back at the picture. He recalled it was taken the day after the final confrontation with Voldemort. He only remembered because if you look closely, you could see madam Pomfrey in the back waving her bag of potions angrily at the trio. Sometimes that woman and are scarier than an angry Snape.

"They seem…nice." Demyx said, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself.

Harry grinned at… his friend? Acquaintance? If only he knew how 'nice' his guardians were to suspicious strangers.

"So why are you home? I thought teenagers liked to go out on weekends." Axel asked casually. At this, Harry sighed. He really wanted to go out, especially now that he wasn't held back by the Dursly's. He understood why he couldn't leave the house though. The Aurors were working hard on catching wayward deatheaters and Voldemort supporters. Harry was a liability, now more than ever since his magic was acting out of whack since of late. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Harry felt the tell tale signs of a sneeze coming on. He quickly turned his head away from his 'guest' and sneezed.

"Gesundheit." Harry nodded at them, about to reply when it happened. A great shadow loomed over the trio, as if someone had flicked off the lights. The house began to shake, causing several dishes and utensils to fall to the ground noisily. The trio stood from their seats slowly, looking around the mysterious happenings with wide eyes. Harry began to shake. He felt waves of familiar magic washing over him. They were being attacked. He recognized the feel of malicious intent in magic. Afraid for his safety and the safety of his new found friends, Harry quickly seized the confused duo's sleeves and ran out of the open kitchen area, tugging them along.

"Get away from the windows!"

"What's going on?" Demyx yelled as he dodged a falling portrait.

"They've found us! They found me!" Harry screamed back as he led the duo into a room by the stairs. The green eyed teen worked quickly, pushing his 'guest' into the dimly lit room and closing the door behind him with a quick wave of his now free hand. Once the door slammed shut, Harry made his way further into the empty room and dropped to his knees. He then quickly pulled out his wand, ignoring the questions Demyx and Axel sent his way, and recited a quick incantation. Harry's brows scrunched together as he concentrated carefully, hoping that his magic would obey him. Harry sighed in relief when a piece of parchment and a quill appeared in front of him.

With his messy scrawl, Harry hastily wrote a quick message. Once he was done, he flicked his wand once more towards the parchment, sending the message along instantly.

"Kid! Who's here?" Axel shouted, finally gaining the teens attention.

"Deatheaters. I just sent a message to Sirius. Hopefully they'll be here soon."

"Death- what? We need to get out of here!" Demyx cried.

"Fight them! You got your magic. I can take 'em." Axel said with a grin, suddenly summoning two odd spiky wheels; one in each hand.

"We can't! There's too many of them!"Harry shouted at Axel. "Besides, my magic is still out of whack. There's no telling what could happen. Our best bet is to wait for reinforcements."

"I don't think we can wait that long." Demyx mumbled as he stared passed the trio. Turning to where the blond was looking, Harry gasped. Rapid shadows flickered from the gap underneath the door. They found them.

"Oh no…" Harry whispered in fear. Axel looked torn. Finally making his decision, He grabbed Harry by his shoulder and spun him around. Demyx realizing his plan lifted his hand and created and dark portal. With one last glance behind them, Axel pushed Demyx in first, then Harry, and soon after followed behind them.

* * *

Everything hurt. That was the only thought that ran through Harry's mind. His chest in particular. It felt as if a horde of angry elephants trampled over him then came back and kicked just in case he didn't feel it the first time around. Harry couldn't remember what led him to this situation. The last thing he recalled was having lunch… then sneezing. Irrelevant but it did help him sort things out.

He was eating lunch though he wasn't alone. He was with Axel and Demyx! They had showed up in his bedroom out of nowhere. He made them a couple of sandwiches and talked about… things. Harry sneezed and then… Oh god. It was deatheaters. They've found him. They were going to kill him. No. Wait. They ran. They made it into the safe room. He remembered the sound of the door slamming. He remembered writing a note to Sirius. Then shouting. And nothing. Everything went black from there.

Harry groaned, he tried t concentrate and figure out where he was and hopefully find Demyx and Axel. They need to get out of the house before the deatheaters caught them. Straining his ears, Harry caught a few words from a conversation of sorts above him.

"…_Never…Happen…He…"_

"…_Can't take…Hurt him…Leave… They'll help…"_

Harry consciousness slowly began to fade away before he finally succumbed to sleep, though not before he caught these last words.

"_We'll come back for him later. Superior wants us back."_

* * *

**And done! Sorry this took forever. Anyone wanna guess where Harry's at? You know how finals are. Here's a reminder on Harry's pairing poll. (Harry's pairing is fun to say btw)**

**Zexion-1**

**Axel-1**

**Leon-1**

**If you want Harry to be paired with one of these fellas or you prefer someone else, send me a review or pm on whom you prefer. **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Stranger Danger

Chapter 4- Stranger Danger

Harry stirred. Gaining consciousness took a load of energy, energy he didn't have nor want to give. He was happy laying on the soft surface he felt beneath him. Almost reluctantly, Harry allowed his senses to return one by one. First thing that returned was his hearing; which sounded heavy and lethargic. His brain felt muddled as he tried to decipher the slight noises. Taking the risk, Harry opened his eyes then promptly shut them when the bright lighting assaulted his optic nerves. With a groan, the teen threw his arm over his face in attempt to shield his eyes from the irritating light. Harry slowly began to sit up, only to jump forward as he felt gentle hands attempt to assist him.

Harry gave a short shout of surprise when he felt himself fall forwards off the soft surface and onto the ground. He ignored the amused giggling from above him as he slowly pushed himself up into a kneeling position behind what he could safely assume was a bed.

"I didn't mean to startle you," A light and feminine voice said. "I didn't want you to over exert yourself."

Harry peaked cautiously over the light purple mattress and stared over at the owner of the soothing voice. It was a woman. Her green eyes, much like Harry's own, shone bright with unveiled amusement. Her brown hair, From what he could see, was styled into a long a braid that went down her back, with curls framing on either side of her face. She wore a light pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which are buttoned except for the last two. She also had a black string tied similarly to the one on her belt around her neck like a necklace.

Harry, still nervous from the odd awakening, watched silently as the woman stood from her seat on the corner of the bed he woke up in. His eyes following her movements as she smoothed out the blanket on the bed and as she silently poured some water into a plastic cup. The woman turned to the half hidden boy and gave a small, serine smile. she slowly walked over to him, as if she were trying not to startle a wild animal, and crouched down on the other side of the bed, directly parallel from Harry.

"Thirsty?" She asked as she held the cup out. Harry stared at the woman, green eyes meeting green for a moment before his eyes strayed to the cup held out in front of him. He was rather thirsty. Maybe if he complied with the women's wishes, he might be able to get some quick answers from her. He really didn't want to stay away from Sirius and Remus for any longer than absolute necessary. Harry also wondered if where Axle and Demyx were. He briefly recalled that they were with him when... Best not think about that. It would do him any good if he were to begin to panic now.

Hesitantly reaching over, Harry grasped the plastic cup with both hands and brought the cup to his lips. He gave a small unnoticeable sniff, assuring himself that the contents was in fact plain water. He took a sip, relishing how the cool water soothed his dry throat. Harry then drunk from the cup greedily, almost disappointed when the cup became empty. With the sleeve of his ratty blue jumper, Harry wiped away the stray droplets of water that escaped the corners of his mouth. The soft giggling causing a slight blush over his cheeks.

"I'm Aerith," The woman introduced. "And you are?"

"...I-I'm Harry, mam. Harry Potter." He introduced, reaching into his arsenal of manners he was forced to learn under his strict aunt. The woman, Aerith; Harry reminded himself, smiled at the boy and stood from the ground. She reached over and held her petite hand over at Harry. The green eyed teen glanced a her then her hand before slowly reaching up with his left hand to grasp the offered limb. with seemingly no effort, Aerith pulled Harry up off the floor and ushered him to sit on the bed.

"Well, Harry," Aerith started. "How are you feeling?"

Harry thought for a moment before he shrugged. "I'm alright." Aerith nodded, a pensive look on her face before she smiled brightly at the boy.

"That's good. You gave us all a scare. Me especially. It's not everyday Cloud finds someone unconscious by the castle gates." Harry stilled. Castle? She doesn't mean Hogwarts, right? If that's the case then Harry needed to leave soon. Remus and Sirius must be freaking out by now. Harry sighed, gaining the attention of Aerith. He slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to the nightstand and gently set down his empty cup. He turned of to Aerith and gave her tiny, sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, miss Aerith," Harry said. "But can you by chance tell me where I am. I'm a bit lost."

Aerith giggled slightly. She then stood up as well and gently pushed Harry down onto one of the seats in the corner of the room. Once Harry was situated, she sat directly in front of him and took his hands in her own petite ones. "Harry," She said gently. just as she was about to continue, the door of the small room opened and a tall male stepped through. Aerith smiled over at the man and gave a small wave. "Oh! Harry this is Leon. Leon this is Harry."

Leon nodded at both of them as he leaned against the wall parallel to the two. "Harry is it?" He asked. nodded, not trusting his voice again. This guy was huge! Leon's had a light shade of short, brown hair with bangs swept to the left side of his face. His dark blue eyes shown with hidden power and hardships. Leon wore black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver necklace, and a white undershirt. Covering his white shirt, Leon wore a short, black jacket with fur-lining on its collar. Leon wore three brown belts on his left forearm and three buckles on his right thigh. Leon's black pants also sport a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg. And finally, he also had two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which are quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist.

Though the mans clothes were a bit odd, it didn't compare to the gigantic sword he seemed to carry around effortlessly.

"How did you get here, Harry." Leon asked... well demanded, really.

"U-um... I'm not entirely sure, sir. You see I was at home with some f-friends when my home was attacked by... rouge convicts. T-terrorist for lack of better term. T-they were t-targeting me and my family and well m-my friends managed to get us out of the house b-before they found the d-danger room. My g-godfather and uncle told me to hide in the danger r-room if anything like hat happened. I-it was so u-unexpected and it all happened so f-fast! I managed to get Axel and Demyx into the r-room no problem and I sent a message for help once I locked the door. I-I-I don't remember what happened after that. I'm not sure how Axel got us out. I just remember it hurt, a lot." By this point, Harry's breathing came in short gasps. Not only was he panicking but it seemed as if he were experiencing some sort of phantom pains; judging by the way he was clutching onto his chest. Harry's vision swam. He couldn't breath. Where's Axel and Demyx? Did they make it out? Is Sirius and Remus looking for him? The Weasly's? Dumbledore? Were the Death Eater's caught? Oh god. They almost got him. They almost got Axel and Demyx! They had nothing to do with Voldemorts death! He almost caused the death of two people he just came to know as friends.

"...Arry."

"HARRY!"

Harry jumped. vision going back to normal slightly. He forced himself to focus on something. His eyes locked on the glinting metal of Leon's sword. It looked recently cleaned. There was lion key chain connected to the handle. The metal was made of-

"Harry? Focus on me, Sweety. I need you to breath, okay. You are going to be okay. We won't let anything happen to you. We'll get you back home to your family soon. You need to calm down first." Aerith soothed as she rub calming circles on his back. Harry gasped. He was terrified. He hasn't had a panic attack this bad since before Voldemort's defeat. "Can you hear me, Hun?"

Harry nodded. Now noticing his new position on the floor against the wall with his arms hugging his knees tightly to his chest. He didn't remember moving. "...S-sorry." He whispered, barely audible. Aerith gave him a small reassuring smile as she helped him off the ground silently. though he couldn't see it, Leon seemed to be lost on what to do. He wouldn't deny he felt a bit concerned for the teen when he notice his shakiness and rambling. Though when the boy's breathing labored; Leon just hoped what ever is going on in the teens head would wither away in time. He doesn't think he'd be able to calm him as well as Aerith if an episode like that were to happen again.

"No need to apologize, Harry. Can you answer me something first? What world are you from?" Seeing the confused look on the teens face, Aerith giggled. He was just too adorable. "Humor me, Hun."

"...Earth?"

Sharing a significant look with Leon, Aerith patted Harry once on his arm before moving towards the bed. She picked up a set of clothes, which Harry never noticed was there before, and handed them to Harry before ushering him into a connected bathroom. "Why don't you shower and change into some clean clothes. Come out to the main room when your done and I'll have some warm food ready by then. Okay, Dear?" Harry gave a slight nod and entered the restroom with the offered clothes. Once he shut the door, the two adults shared another look. One with concern the other with suspicion.

"You felt it to, right?" Leon whispered.

"Yes. You think he is like her?" Aerith said.

Leon shrugged, already knowing what she meant by 'her'. "I don't think that possible. We'll ask Merlin but until we keep him as far away from the heartless as possible. I don't want to risk exposing himself into to darkness anytime soon. I've never seen anyone react to darkness that way."

"His light is strong." Aerith commented as she walked towards the door."Refreshing even." Leon nodded in agreement, looking back towards the closed bathroom door before following the woman out the room.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sirius roared in anger and worry. "YOU SAID THEY WOULDN'T FIND HIM THERE!"

"Sirius calm down!" Molly cried.

"We are trying our hardest on locating Potter. We can safely assume he managed to escape." Snape sneered, though his eyes concealed hidden worry well.

"We know he wasn't alone when it happened."

"What do you mean, Moody?"

"Aurors found several used dishes and footprints that didn't match up with Potter's."

"He never told us he'd be having guest over." Remus said with a tired sigh.

"Do you think...?"

"Now now, Molly. Harry's a smart boy. He wouldn't invite anyone inside for lunch if they weren't trustworthy." Arthur said, giving his wive a tight hug.

"Everyone calm down."Dumbledore said. "There's no use in shouting at each other for answers we know not. Harry's hand on the clock is not pointed to mortal peril. We must continue our searches but we must keep in mind that Harry is safe. Lost but safe."

* * *

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry sighed. Messy black hair and bright green eyes hidden behind a pair of rectangular glasses. They were a new pair. Finally replacing his old ones in favor for these more stylish pair. These were in his prescription to. He had just finished showing and was now dressed in the spare clothes Aerith loaned him. A white T-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. The clothes were a few sizes to big, making him look smaller than he really was.

Harry walked out of the misty restroom, drying his hair with the towel he had found. He sighed through his nose and decided that it wouldn't be any use in stalling anymore than he needed to. once hanging the damp towel on the back of one of the chairs in the room, the green eyed teen slowly walked towards the opened door and exited the room. Harry's bare feet padded softly against the cold cobblestone flooring, leading him towards another room where he heard voices of several people. Walking towards the open archway, Harry gazed upon the large and open room. two mismatched couches sat against the further walls, giant stacks of books were scattered around the room as there were no room for them in the already over filled book cases. A large computer, or at least Harry thought was a computer seeing as he never really seen let alone used one, illuminated most of the room in blue. a small circular table with two chairs sat in the corner of the room. The tan-ish cobblestone floor was mostly covered by several soft looking carpets; all varying from a multitude of different colors and sizes. the walls were a bare, dark gray color that had several pipes running along its surface.

It was an interesting looking room but what caught Harry's attention most was all the people in the room itself.

Besides Aerith and Leon, whom Harry had been acquainted to earlier, three other people occupied the area. First was a teenaged girl, around Harry's age. she had dark violet eyes, black hair held back by a black headband with white lining. She wore a unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket over a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. She had a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. She wore dark denim shorts, knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan boots that were slightly shorter than her socks. She seemed to be a very happy and excitable person, judging by the way she kept jumping around in her seat as if she couldn't hold still. She seemed like she would get along with Fred and George if they were ever to meet.

Second was an older male with short, spiky, blond hair and blue eyes. He has some stubble on his a tooth pick in his mouth. He wore a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck. His baggy pants are blue and have a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it. The man's pants are worn rather high, with the waistband coming up to just under his ribcage and on his feet, he wore grey socks and black shoes. The man was currently typing away on the gigantic computer while muttering furiously towards Leon who was leaning over trying to read the print on he screen.

Lastly, another male. Younger than the previous one; around Leon's and Aerith's age if Harry had to guess. The man had bright blond hair styled in messy, large spikes. He had odd but entrancing glowing blue eyes. He wore a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. His chest was covered by two straps, held in place with a silver wolf badge. He was leaning against the wall next to the computer, staring at the wall parallel to him. He seemed like the quiet brooding type, much as how Harry was during his five years in Hogwarts.

"Oh, Harry!" Aerith called, bringing the teen out of his observations. "I didn't hear the shower go off. Please. Have a seat there. I'll bring out your plate in a moment." She said ushering the subdued boy over to the circular table and into the seat in the corner; subsequently giving him a full view of the room and it's occupants.

"Hmph. Kid's finally awake." The oldest male grumbled, eyes not straying from the screen as he continued to type.

"Aww! He's adorable!" The girl squealed.

Harry's face went bright red. He didn't appreciate being called adorable. Handsome and dashing was more like it. Just as the girl was about to say something, most likely about to comment on how red Harry's face turned, Aerith walked back in the room carrying a bowl of something steaming.  
reaching Harry's side, she set the bowl in front of the teen, giving him a full view of the delicious smelling vegetable stir-fry. Harry's mouth almost watered, remembering the last thing he ate was half a sandwich back with Axel and Demyx. He was about to ask Aerith about his fiends when she unknowingly interrupted him.

"Eat up! And you guys!" She said angrily, putting her hands on her hips in indignation. "I didn't hear any introductions coming from any of you."

"Well to be fair, the kid didn't introduce himself to us, either." The older blond said.

Aerith rolled her eyes but turned to Harry with a smile. "The girl over there is Yuffie," She said pointing to the girl who enthusiastically waved back at him. "The man leaning on the wall over there is Cloud," said man just grunted and gave a small nod towards him. " And the old grumpy man on the computer is Cid."

"Hey!" Cid said, finally pausing in his typing to turn to the giggling woman. "I 'aint old!"

Harry grinned a the sight, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of broccoli. He couldn't help but find these people intriguing. So many different personalities in one room yet they all seemed to get along famously. Twinkling green eyes caught dark blue ones. His smile faltered when he noticed Leon's intense stare. Though it was a bit unnerving, Harry couldn't look away. They looked so familiar. They kinda looked like... Sirius.

"I really need to go home now." Harry said garnering the attention from the others. Time seemed to freeze as everyone tensed at Harry's words. Even Cloud, who barely moved since Harry had first seen him seem to still.

Aerith sighed before she looked at Leon, silently questioning him with her eyes. Leon ignored the silent order and turned to Cloud who gave a small nod before turning once more to Harry.

"Harry..." Aerith began. "...You can't go home. Not at the moment anyways."

"What? Why?" Harry said, fear pooling in his eyes.

"You can't go home because we don't know where it is." Leon informed him calmly.

"What? You never heard of England? Great Britain? The Untied Kingdom? Everyone on Earth had at least heard of it." Harry said completely confused of the situation.

"That's just it, kid," Cid said tiredly." You 'aint on Earth anymore."

"W-what?"

"Harry. This isn't your world."Leon said.

"Err. Welcome to Hollow Bastion!"Yuffie cried with a large smile and open arms.

"Yuffie!"

* * *

It's been almost two weeks since the bomb has been dropped on him. Though at first it was hard to accept, Harry slowly began to become used to his new surroundings. Though it wasn't until after the oldest member of Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, as Yuffie happily put it; capitols and all, finally showed. Harry to this day will deny his slight hero worship and devotion towards Merlin.

Yeah, that's right.

He met MERLIN.

Not only did he meet Merlin, but now he has sort of taken Harry under his wing.

One quiet day, the gang found out about Harry's magical capabilities. It wasn't on purpose. Leon had wanted to test Harry on his ability to hold himself during battle. So on the morning of Harry's fifth day with them, Leon had taken the green eyed boy outside and instructed the boy to take him on in hand to hand combat. Of course Harry didn't stand a chance against someone like Leon, but no one will deny he didn't try.

It started slow at first when Leon rushed at Harry moment after Yuffie had called 'START'. Harry was surprised at first but managed to dodge the incoming attack by dropping to the ground and somersaulting away. Yuffie was in stitches when she saw Leon's confused face and Harry's relived one. While on the ground, Harry attempted to trip the older man but failed when Leon jumped, avoiding the onslaught, and landed behind the panicking teen. Leon gave a small, triumphant smirk as he picked up the slight teen by back of his borrowed jacket. No mater how hard Harry wiggled, he could not escape the man's grasp. Giving in to his more Slytherin side, Harry stilled, becoming an instant deadweight. Leon frowned momentarily setting Harry to his feet. That was all the teen needed to instantly spin around and push the man's arm off himself and run out of arms length. The next few minutes was spent with Harry running around with Leon halfheartedly attempting to catch him.

This served as a good distraction from Harry's dark mood and some good entertainment for anyone watching.

Everything seemed fine, that is until Harry tripped on a displaced sign. The moment Harry collided with the floor, a small burst of gold, green, and silver sparks flew out of Harry's opened hands and collide with the offending sign. They watched in shock and aw as the sign glowed then erupted into a flock of silver birds. The green eyed teen lay frozen in his spot, absolutely terrified to look up and see the hateful glares he was sure to receive. He was shocked though when Yuffie excitedly pulled him off the ground and demanded for more 'tricks'. Aerith had assured him on multiple occasions after the incident that using magic around the house and even outside was nothing to be afraid of since magic to that extent was not common, it wasn't unheard of. That and because another resident member was also a magic user.

Though they never said he was THE magic user.

Since then, Harry has followed Merlin around like a lost puppy.

Leon accepted that Harry was not a physical fighter. The teen did know a few good offensive and defensive spells, though none of which worked. This lead to a long explanation from Harry telling the Restoration Committee about his recent troubles concerning harnessing his magic. Merlin Happily proposed to assist the young wizard 're-learn' the inner workings of magic.

Now with magic study's with Merlin, fighting lesson's with Leon and Yuffie, sometimes Cloud comes along to watch when he's around, and last but not least, technology lessons with Cid.

Cid choked on his toothpick when Harry had admitted that he had never used a computer let alone heard of a gummy ship. The elder man took it upon himself to not only teach the teen how to use a computer and drive a gummy ship, but also how to take apart and put back together small electrical machines. Cid had Harry practice on the little handheld game system that had been in his pocket when he was found. The game system now had a longer lasting battery life and several downloaded games.

At the moment, Harry was on his own. Everyone was busy doing something and Harry was getting bored. Aerith had told the teen that if he wanted to explore, he could. Though he had to be cautious; stay on the path, avoid dark alleys, and not talk to anyone remotely suspicious. She then sent him out the door with a smile and instructions to be back for dinner in an hour.

Harry sighed. As much as he liked hanging around with his new friends, he really was missing his home. Everyone had to be worried for him and he could only hope that he'd be able to return soon. Harry sighed once more and halfheartedly kicked a pebble.

"Someone doesn't sound too happy." A familiar voice commented from a dark passage way. Harry gasped before he let a smile slip on his face while running towards the voice.

"Demyx!" Harry shouted in happiness. "You're okay! Where's Axel?"

"Shh! Shh!" Demyx hushed urgently, waving his hands in front of the teen. "Keep it down. I can't have anyone know I'm here."

Harry looked at him confused, head tilting to the side. "Why?" He whispered back.

"I-I just can't, k. And Axel is fine. He's just busy at the moment so I came here to see how you were doing."

"Oh, okay then. Well I'm fine though I really need to get home."

Demyx sighed and gave Harry a sad look. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'd take you back the same way we got you here but it wouldn't be safe for you. For some reason your body doesn't react well to d-... our way of transportation and Axel and I don't want to risk hurting you again. But don't worry! We are trying our best to find a way to get you home. It'll just take some time. Especially since the guy we need to consult is being difficult." Demyx said, muttering the last part under his breath.

Harry sighed but nodded all the same. "Well, then what's Axel 'busy' with?"

"Err-"

"HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU!"A female voice shouted, interrupting Demyx.

"Wha-?Sorry Dem-..." Harry looked back only to notice the blond male was gone. Harry was about to walk further into the alley when someone grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back.

"There you are!" Yuffie cried as she began to drag Harry back towards Merlin's house."I've been looking for you for like a whole five minutes! Sheesh! And didn't we tell you not to go into dark alleys? Ah don't worry I wont tell. Aerith made something that smells really good! I was ready to eat but she said we couldn't start 'till you got back. So I was like 'Man I'm so hungry' and Leon was like 'Well too bad' and then I was like 'Shutup, Squall!' and he was like-..."

Harry listened to Yuffie with one ear as he glanced back at the alleyway where Demyx and he had been earlier. Curious as to how fast he had gotten away without him noticing and why he had left so abruptly. Harry was sure the others wouldn't mind if he had brought Demyx back for dinner. With a final sigh, Harry turned back towards Yuffie, easily keeping up with her fast pace.

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading in so long! I've had problem's getting to a computer and several problems typing it. No joke, Halfway through typing, I backspaced and the whole draft deleted. I was so angry, I almost threw my laptop across the room! Ha I even labeled this Chap "This chapter sucks cause everything i worked on got deleted.:L" Well I'm just glad this one is through.  
**

**And here's the pairing poll!**

**Leon: 1  
**

**Axel: 4**

**Roxas: 1**

**Zexion: 4 **

**Ha! Zexy and Axel are in the lead! vote for your preferred pairing in a review. And I want to confess that I never written romance so it may take a while before the fluffy moments come. **

**Thanks for Reading, Favoriting, Following, And Reviewing! Till next time!  
**


End file.
